Ferncloud
Ferncloud is a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks on her pelt, and green eyes. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild : Ferncloud was born as Fernkit to Brindleface of ThunderClan, along with her brother, Ashkit. They were part of a litter of four kits, though the other two go unnamed. Fire and Ice : One of Fernkit's two unnamed littermates dies due to greencough and is replaced by Cloudkit. Soon after, another unnamed siblings also dies of sickness, leaving only Cloudkit, Ashkit, and Fernkit in Brindleface's litter. Rising Storm :Fernkit is apprenticed as Fernpaw to the warrior Darkstripe, but seems frightened of her new mentor. A Dangerous Path : When Brightpaw and Swiftpaw go missing, it is Fernpaw that tells Fireheart that they went to go find out what was leaving a mess near Snakerocks, in an attempt to impress their leader, Bluestar. : Later in the book, Fernpaw and Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, is killed by the ShadowClan leader Tigerstar, in order to give the oncoming dog pack a taste for cat blood. Devastated and angered by their mother's murder, both apprentices take part as runners to lead the dogs along the line of cats to the gorge, where they would hopefully meet their doom. The Darkest Hour : Her mentor, Darkstripe, was found guilty of feeding Sorrelkit deathberries, and thus her mentor was changed to Longtail. : She helped Cinderpelt carry herbs to Fourtrees, and also to care for injured cats during the battle against BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: ''Firestar's Quest : She has become a queen, now named Ferncloud, and she and Dustpelt are now mates. She has kits now, as well, named Spiderkit and Shrewkit. : She also questions Firestar's decision would leave the Clan while a badger was on ThunderClan territory which could attack her kits. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight : In Midnight, she has given birth to three more kits: Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. Moonrise : Ferncloud cares for her weakening kits as the forest is slowly destroyed. With the prey nearly gone, Ferncloud does not eat enough, and so her milk supply suffers. Larchkit soon dies of hunger, leaving Ferncloud devastated. Dawn : Ferncloud does her best to care for her two remaining kits as the Clan is forced to shelter at Sunningrocks. : Shrewpaw, her son from her first litter, is killed when his neck is broken by a Twoleg monster, depressing her further. : Despite her best efforts, Hollykit also dies of hunger. Grief nearly overwhelms her. : Now desperate to keep Birchkit alive, she braves the journey to find a new home along with the other Clans. Starlight : Now that ThunderClan is sheltered in their new territory, Ferncloud ensures proper care for Birchkit. Slowly, she begins to recover from the loss of her kits. It is also shown in this book that she had become friends with Tallpoppy of ShadowClan on the Great Journey. Twilight : Ferncloud returns to warrior duties when Birchkit is apprenticed to her brother, Ashfur, although she is still listed as a queen in the allegiances. : When the badgers attack ThunderClan, she bravely leads Daisy, Daisy's kits, and young Birchpaw to safety. Sunset : Ferncloud helps Daisy and Sorreltail with their kits in the nursery, along with attending to normal warrior duties. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Prior to the beginning of the book, she suckled Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit when Squirrelflight's milk did not come. : When she gives birth to Icekit and Foxkit, Daisy helps to take over care of Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit's. : Later, she becomes ill with greencough, but under Jaypaw and Leafpool's good care, she quickly recovers. : When Ashfur is picked to go on the patrol to help WindClan, she tells him to be careful. Ashfur says that he has outrun dogs before, and Ferncloud reminds him that she was at his side then. Dark River : Ferncloud continues to care for her latest litter of kits, Icekit and Foxkit. Outcast : Her kits are made into apprentices, now named Foxpaw and Icepaw. Foxpaw is apprenticed to Squirrelflight, and Icepaw is apprenticed to Whitewing. She also becomes a grandmother to Spiderleg and Daisy's kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. Eclipse :During the WindClan invasion, she, and some other warriors, stay behind to guard the camp. When Dustpelt and Foxpaw are leaving, she seems sad to say good-bye to one of her kits, probably because of Shrewpaw, Hollykit, and Larchkit's death in the old forest. Family Members '''Mother:' Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: Ashfur: Deceased, residence unknown Mate: DustpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of Long Shadows) Sons: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of Long Shadows) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :FoxpawRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Eclipse) :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Long Shadows) Daughters: :IcepawRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Long Shadows) :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: Toadkit: Living (As of Long Shadows) Granddaughter: Rosekit: Living (As of Long Shadows) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters